Ben Path to Infinity
by dannyrockon122
Summary: Gwen 10 timeline. Ben is sick of seeing criminal getting out of prison and killing innocents people but he doesn't have any powers to do like is pissant cousin Gwen, The One above all saw something that can make Ben Great hero The Infinity Gauntlet.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or The Infinity Gauntlet but if I did I would have two mansions. This is was an idea that came from a person named Phazon LordKaito.**

_**From the dawn of the universe, there was ….. Boom. The Big Bang sent six elemental crystals, hurtling across the virgin Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence. - Wong Infinity War **_

_**( An unknown Planet ) **_

Humans and Aliens were doing their daily to the daily routine as they began with a smile on their face as their children pay together.

Four futuristic spaces ships flys dropping confettioed on the ground which caused the people on the planet to cheer because this is a special holiday.

The people all leave their routine and went a castle to wait out of there for a special guest and to cheer for.

A male dressed in black and gold armor with a golden colored gauntlet with different colored gems but the male was a human with messy brown hair with green eyes with a warm smile.

The People cheered "Atlas, Altas, Atlas, Atlas !"

Atlas said " My people this is a glorious day for us all and we are here to remember the fallen on that fateful day when the menace known as Gwen 10 became corrupted by the Omnitrix but because of the combined might of our rage and my the infinity stones we put the bitch in the ground and her head on a pike ."

A soldier dressed in high tech black and golden armor was carrying the head of a girl With orange hair and with the same eye color as Atlas.

Altas said, " I have the head of the bitch ."

The soldiers drop the head of Gwen 10 and the people started spitting on her head and while the kids started kicking it.

Atlas said, " Let the holiday begins ."

Atlas heads back inside of his castle and he sits on his throne with a smirk on his face as he thought about that day when acquired power to bring true justice to those who needed it.

Atlas said, " Oh Ben you really outdid yourself now ."

Ben said, " I bet the Tennyson family are trying to weasel their way into my life now that their little hero is dead ."

Ben said, " I remember a time where I knew what it likes to lose and try to prove that you were right but fail none of less ."

Ben said, " It turns the legs into jelly, dread it, run from it ."

Ben said, " I have to thank the One above all for helping achieve my goal ."

**Author note: Hey guys this prologue and it awesome wasnt it so I hope you guys give me some feedback .**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the infinity stones or Ben 10 but own this story.

**In memory of Stan Lee 1922- 2018**

**Ben Pov **

I woke in an unknown realm and seeing my body in tattered clothes along with my wounds healed lying on a bed causing me to jump out of it hitting the floor making a hard sound when I landed on the floor.

I groaned as l rub my head getting up from the floor and I see my so-called family isn't around causing me to scowl about them abandoning me for Gwen or Gwen 10 as I say the name in hatred.

I asked, " Where am I ?"

A voice said, "You are in my domain young Benjamin ."

I frantically looked around to find the source of the voice but I see a portal opening up in front of me and stepping out of it was a human old man with grey-haired and wrinkles with glass dressed in casual clothes.

The man said " Hello True Believer ."

When he called me that name I felt an emotion that I haven't felt since Captian Nemesis before he turned out to be a fraud to get attention after he tried to fight Gwen

I asked, " Who are you ?"

The man said, " I am the One of Above all but you can call me Stan ."

I asked, " Why stan ?"

Stan said, " It is a way to honor a soul that has touched the heart of many in the prime universe ."

For some reason, I feel sadness at the loss of a pure soul that came from this being universe because the being looks extremely saddened at the death of this Stan person.

I said, " Sorry for your loss ."

Stan said, " No worry he lived a good life by sharing his creative mind with everyone in the universe ."

I nodded my head and Stan conjured a chair for me to sit in as I sit down with him summoning a chair too for him to sit in.

Stan said, " Ben I brought you here to tell you that your will universe is on the verge of collapsing ."

I widened my eyes in fear at what Stan said and I wonder who the threat now that trying to destroy the world that we all live in.

I asked, " Who is it ?"

Stan said " Gwen Tennyson ."

I fall back in my chair in shock at what Stan said that Gwen 10 the hero would be caused of the destruction of the universe which could be found ironic if it was a life or death situation but he pushed it to the side.

Ben asked, " How does she do it ?"

Stan brings an image of Gwen in Bellwood but she was in an amalgamation of all her aliens' forms with a crazed look on her faces she laughs at the destruction that she caused in Bellwood with dead bodies piling up.

Monster Gwen yelled, " DIE ALL YOU INSECTS AND BOW BEFORE MY MIGHT !"

Monster Gwen uses her Alien X and Atomix powers combining them together to create nuclear gas that spread in the galaxy that if it spreads it will destroy all life itself which horrified me that my cousin went insane.

The image and I couldn't breathe after What I saw in the image after Gwen went berserker on the world by eradicating everyone and everything for what enteratin, boredom, rage but either way I don't

I asked, " What can I do Stan ?"

Stan said, "I have a weapon that strong enough to beat this Alien X form and give you a chance to save your reality ."

I asked, " What is it ?"

Stan summons another image of seven-colored stones which caused me to raise an eyebrow at what these stones will do to Gwen.

I asked, " So you want me to throw rocks at her ?"

Stan chuckled " No but these are the infinity gems and they are powerful enough to destroy half the universe with a snap of a finger ."

I looked at the stones in awe and fear at what they are able to do but I realized that they can destroy half universe but he wants me to save.

I asked, " I thought you want me to save the world ?"

Stan said, " Yes do but in order for you to do it you must kill Gwen 10 ."

My eyes widened at what Stan told me and sure Gwen is a massive bitch but the massive bitch is family and I cant kill family even thought that she will kill off humanity one day.

Stan said, " In my universe, there was a called The Infinity Gaunlet that can help the user wield the stones simultaneously ."

Stan summons a golden gauntlet with six different slots and I figured they are for the stones as it floats towards me. I put the gauntlet on my hand and it transforms into a golden bracelet causing me to look in confusion at what happened.

Stan said, " The gauntlet transformed in it bracelet form and when they sense a stone nearby they vibrate on your wrist ."

I nodded my head at that information that I have gotten from Stan as I plan my quest of saving the universe from Gwen 10 who will go mad in the near possible future.

I said, " Thank you, Stan ."

Stan said " No problem Ben and Excelsior ."

I disappear in a flash and I was in a bedroom with a queen-sized bed with a flat-screen along with a bag of some kind with a note on it.

I said, " Take this Ben and get rid of all the scum infesting your planet that Gwen is cocky to do ."

I thought " _I got work to d_o ."

I smelled my self and I grimace at what I smelled because I stink but lucky me there is a bathroom in this room for me to use before I plan my next move for my duty to Stan.

I walk in the bathroom to use the shower and I take off my tattered clothes to get in the shower to wash up as I hit the shower switch and I wait for the water to come out to hit my body.

I thought'' _Phase 1 begins_."

I take my shower and I am moaning in pleasure from the sensation of the warm of the water as it hits my boy from top to bottom.

I thought " _I will purge the earth of wicked_ ."

I get out of the shower and head to the towel rack to grab a towel to dry off along with wrapping myself with it to head out of the bathroom to change into the room.

**Author notes: Hey guys should Ben become a vigilante before he gets the stones and should he become the Ronin from Endgame and which criminal should he take down first.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I only own this story and not the characters.**

**Bellwood - Night-Time**

On the roof of a building, a male figure dressed in black and gold is watching a young male teen with has long black hair with an orange stripe which covers half of his face. He wears a black shirt with purple pants with bandages on his right leg talking on his cell phone.

The young teen said, " I'm heading back boss ."

The teen puts the cell phones away and he heads over by a phone booth that is being used by a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes dressed in a violet dress with a black sash, a red dress, and then a black shirt with a purple jacket and white shorts with black heels and blue pants.

The young pulls his phone and the phones transform into a gun which is aimed at the woman who saw his reflection in the glass phone booth with the gun.

The teen ordered, "Hand over everything Jennifer Nocturne and while you are at it take off your clothes ."

Jennifer scrambled to get the items and the teen got impatient with her as he watches her get things before he could pull the trigger something point struck his hand causing blood to come out along with dropping the gun.

The two turn to the item of their attention to see a black metal shuriken stuck in the concrete ground but the teen didn't see the second shuriken coming as he connected to back of the thuggish teen.

The teen screamed "AHHHHHHH! "

A male figure drops down from the roof causing the actress to get a full view of her savior that has thrown the shurikens at the thug. She was expecting local Hero Gwen 10 but the figure was male and he didn't have a fancy wristwatch-like her.

The male has a suit resembled that of a samurai, with a primarily black suit with gold outlines throughout it. It features a black mask with a gap over the eyes, a hood, and armor on the arms and legs. a belt that contains his smaller, projectile weapons, as well as a back holster for his sword.

Jennifer notices that the male has green eyes that are the same shade as Gwen 10 which caused her to have a flashback of seeing those eyes somewhere in her life.

_**Flashback**_

_**Jennifer was in a coffee shop wearing a disguise that consisted of a pixie cut and dyed it black wearing glasses dressed in a purple hoodie with black skin-tight pants with red high heels.**_

_**The door opens and she sees a male teen with a black shirt, blue jeans and black hoodie but his face caught her attention was has shaggy brown hair, green eyes, pale skin, and he's quite skinny for his age as she noted.**_

_**She thought " Cute but I'm not looking for love ."**_

_**Flashback over **_

Jennifer thought " _It that boy ._"

The samurai ninja said, "** Call your boss** ."

The samurai ninja steps on the head pf the thug and moves it around causing the the thug to cry out in pain from the boot that currently stepping but he presses a button on a wristwatch that eas on the thugs left wrist which let out an alert noise.

truck with black and orange color scheme pulled up behind the samurai ninja who still had his foot on the head of the thug which caused the samurai ninja to turn around to see the truck

Four thugs with orange mohawk dressed in all black being led out by a man thas have an orange mohawk with black and white paint around his face. He is muscular and wears a black sleeveless shirt with a skull on it. He has purple tattoos all over his body and wears arm braces, leg braces, wrist bands, knee pads, orange pants, and silver shoes with black spikes on them.

The Samurai Ninja said "** Fistrick** ."

Fistrick said, " That my name bro wear it out ."

Fistrick then motions with his hands to have his thugs surrounded the Samurai Ninja who looks calm despite the disadvantage that he has right and Fistrick smirks at him thinking he won.

Fistrick smirked, " We got you surrounded Mister Ninja bro ."

Samurai Ninja asked, "** Are you sure **?"

Fistrick said, " Yes I'm sure bro and bros kill him ."

**( Batman Arkham ost - I think you should do as he says )**

The first thug runs at the samurai ninja warrior to punch aim at his face but ninja spread his feet slightly wider than shoulder-width apart. He lowers the center of gravity between his legs with the knees bent and the body stable and unmoving and with the elbow bent at roughly 45 degrees, he lifted his blocking arm up and outwards in a tight arc until your forearm is held over his forehead which along his forearm caught the thugs t's strike and redirect his force back to him .

The thig asked, " What the fuck ."

The Ninja grabs the thug's sleeve and high collar along with pull opponent down and before the thug had a chance a react the ninja jump up on to thug's torso bringing one leg in front of his stomach and the other behind his knees. And the ninja put his legs in a scissor like motion to throw thug opponent down. The ninja use one of his small dagger to throw it at the thugs unprotected head and the dagger hit the forehead causing the head to fall back limped.

The samurai ninja stands back up and he sees Fistrick and his boys along with Jennifer looking shocked at the the brutalilty of the ninja displayed. Fistrick smirked at this and he steps forwards leaving his boys behind.

Fistrick said, " Back up bros and this bro is mined."

Fistrick get s in a boxing stance with his left foot farther in front of the right foot, thus having his weaker side closer to the samurai ninja who recognized it as the orthodox stance which caused The Ninja to get a into a high guard wit his feet apart at a 90-degree angle with both his fist balled up .

Fistrick goes for a finger jab to the eyes of the samurai ninja but the samurai ninja pulls Fistrickt's elbow forward, lowers his own head, and ducks under Fistrickt's arm to get behind him and he encircles him with his arms causing Fistrick to lose air along with struggling to get out of the hold.

The thugs looked shocked that their leader is being beaten up by an unknown person dressed as a samurai ninja which caused them to all charge at at the Samurai ninja who let go of their boss.

One thug tried to grab the samurai ninja but the ninja grabs the arm to hip toss him into his fellow incoming goons causing them to go unconscious.

The Ninja sees that Fistrick is slowly regaing consciousness and the ninja walk forward towards the down Fistrick who sees the ninja which caused Fistrick to get fearful looking at him.

Fistrick said, " Is this about the girl that I forced to have sex along with and pass around with my bros or those aliens kids that I sold please let me go bro ."

The samurai Ninja pulls a sword that looks like a normal katana but however, the sword doesn't have a fuller or back bevel. The entire back section of the blade is essentially empty except for a series of vertical bars, rendering it little more than its cutting edge.

The samurai ninja said, " **Fistrick you failed this city** ."

Fistrick dips his head down and The Samurai Ninja brings his katana on the neck of Fistrick cutting off the head cleanly as it falls to the ground with the face of Fistrick with an expression of horror.

The Samurai Ninja cleans off the blade and he hears sounds of vomiting as he turns around to see Jennifer looking at the headless body of Fistrick in horror then him .

Jennifer said, " You killed him ."

The samurai ninja said, " **Yes I know** ."

Jennifer asked, " Why ?"

The samurai ninja said " **For long Gwen 10 has been letting criminals roam freely when she put them in jail but they would come out of prsion to commit more atrocious** ."

Jennifer asked " Who are you ?"

The samurai ninja said, **" I'm your friendly neighborhood The Ronin** ."

The Ronin throws a smoke bomb to the ground and smoke covered everywhere causing Jennifer to cough violently but when the smoke cleared up The Ronin vanished leaving the knocked out goons .

**Author notes: How was that readers and tell me your thoughts on this chapter and on the fighting style of Ben 's Ronin persona. Thank you you guys for giving me the faves/ follows for the story. Also which stones should Ben go after and where shoukd the stone be located at ? Also who should the Ronin go after next? Before you guys blow up the comment section yes I did used arrow catchphrase .**


	4. Chapter 4 Power Stone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or The Infinity Gaulnet but if I did I have a mansion.**

**Forever Knight 's Castle - Lab**

In the laboratory in the Forever Knights' castle a lender man who has black hair, a red scar on his right blue eye and wears a white labcoat, grey trousers, and black shoes was standing next to a tall, broad-shouldered man whose full body is covered by an armor, which had a grey color that has the symbol of infinity at his waist .

They were looking at a container that has a purple gem that glows with power and the mad scientist was using a scanner to scan the gem to see how much power the stone posses when the scanner beeped loudly he looked at it to see the scales of it.

The scientist said, " Incredible this tiny gem has the infinite amount of power Sir Morton ."

Sir Morton asked, " From just a tiny gem Chadwick ?"

Chadwick said, " Yes with the rights we will eradicate all the filthy aliens along with the traitorous Gwen Tennyson ."

The two men hear the alarm going off and Sir Morton hears his communicator going off making him answer as he hears the sound of fighting and screaming going through the castle of the making him worry.

Sir Morton demanded, "What going and Who is attacking ?"

A Forever Knight said, " We don't know Sir Morton ."

Sir Morton hears the line go dead and he got nervous causing him to draw his light sword as he sees the laboratory door being kicked causing him to bring his guard up while Chadwick quiver in his boots.

The figure that steps out of the door was male dressed in a uniform that resembled that of a samurai, with a primarily black suit with gold outlines throughout it. It features a black mask with a gap over the eyes, a hood, and armor on the arms and legs.

Chadwick whispered, "It's him ."

They heard tales from the recruits about a nameless samurai killing off enemies of Gwen 10 that she put away and he has been killing other kinds of bad guys ranging from rapist to murders which makes the people sleep at night better than how Gwen would just put them away only to get let out the next day.

Sir Morton said, "Okay Ronin I don't bloody know why are you here but I will give you this one chance to walk away ."

The ronin said, " You think you are in control of this conversation that just shows how arrogant you wannabe is."

Sir Morton charges at The Ronin with his light sword and he swings his blade at The Ronin causing the Ronin to duck under to along to get behind him to see the weak spot of the armor as he fires a shuriken at it to release electric charge that shocks Sir Morton causing him to scream in pain.

Sir Morton falls the ground on his back as the shock stops causing him to be immobilized as the Ronin makes his way towards he brings his sword from his sheath making Chadwick fearful. The Ronin brings down the neck of Sir Morton fast causing his head to roll off his shoulders towards Chadwick causing the scientist to puke.

The Ronin asked, " You feel it don't you ?"

Chadwick asked, " Feel what ?"

The Ronin said "** Death when she wraps you in her cold dead arm like a newborn baby** ."

Chadwick said, " Please I will give what you want if you let me go ."

The Ronin said, " **Wow you are all talk and no bite just like your comrades** ."

Chadwick tried to run but the Ronin fired several Shuriken at him that kept him in place from running making Chadwick gulp in fear at what the ronin as the Ronin walks closely towards him with his blade that still has the blood of Sir Morton.

The Ronin said, " I want the stone and your life ."

Chadwick backs to the wall as The Ronin walks him making bump against the wall his fears to increase as he raised both of his arms to shield himself from the Ronin causing the Ronin Swing his blade vertical cutting off both the arms of Chadwick making him scream in pain.

Chadwick said, " You are not human ."

The Ronin said, " I'm just a nameless samurai that want to rid the world of evil scums ."

The Ronin stabs his blade in the neck of Chadwick causing blood to come out of his mouth and Chadwick falls forward in his blood while the Wipes both of the men's blood off his blade nothing wanting their tainting blood on it.

The golden shins on the Ronin left wrist as Ronin sees the gem in the container making the bracelet transform into the infinity Gaunlet making the stone break out of his prison to flying in it slot which is the finger that near the thumb of the gauntlet but before the Ronin could move the stone transform the laboratory into a new location with new people .

The Ronin sees an blue aline male dressed in dark armor wielding a large staff-like war hammer with the purple gem on wreaking havoc on a alien race that look like humans except for the fact of having different eye colors and at least some have been shown to have blue blood instead of red blood making The Ronin scowled in disgust of the dark armored alien 's actions .

The area changes to a giant Purple dressed golden armor but what caught the Ronin attention was the gauntlet on his because the gauntlet was the same replica that he is currently wearing allow seeing the dead bodies of the same alien races. The room changes back into the lab again causing the Ronin to grabs his head in pain as the gauntlet shifted back into its bracelet form.

The Ronin asked, " **What was that **?''

The Ronin sees the backdoor to escape the lab of the frover knights to get back to his base of operation to plan for the search for the remaining stones so he can begin his second phase in stopping his cousin from becoming a world threat.

The Ronin said " One down and five to go ." As he walks out the door and outside sees his motorcycle waiting for him.

The Ronin mounts the bike and he rides off on the street seeing few people driving not paying attention to him making him relive as he sees his apartment building coming in the distance making him stop the motorcycle to get off it to get in the apartment.

The Ronin removes his maks revealing Ben Tennyson as he walks towards his door looking very tired as he been on patrol before seeking the stone for the gauntlet so he can prepare for the coming storm in the form of his cousin Gwen 10.

Ben said, " Being a hero is stressful but at less the people can sleep easily knowing all the scums are dying ."

Ben opens the door and he sees his bed in the distance making give off a tired smile on his face as he closes the door to walk over to his bed to land on it as he drops his mask to the floor.

Ben thought " Those visions show people who wielded the stone to do terrible things like that blue alien in black but that giant purple alien in gold armor made me worried the most ."

Ben looks over at his phone to several text messages from one person that he can trust and that person is Gwen 10 's former number one fan Jimmy Jones who has been aiding him in wiping out of the criminal that has infested the earth with their crimes.

Ben said, " I talk to Jimmy to tomorrow ."

Ben closes his eyes and falls asleep letting the realm of Morpheus take him for the night as he prepares for another patrol to tomorrow along with searching for another stone for the gauntlet.

**Author notes Boom that a wrap and thoughts on the new chapter and Ben getting any ideas for this and should Ben have his own Avengers or no? Also, should Captian Nemesis become a good take a new guy and If Ben does start his Avengers who should join him? If you got an idea for Jimmy Jones then PMS me along with how he stops being Gwen's, shout to The Whip for the power stone search and make should check him out.**


End file.
